


In which Lucien instructs his Silencer on the terror that is Shadowmere

by angelmutt



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M, Other, Possible Character Death, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmutt/pseuds/angelmutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien gifts his silencer with Shadowmere. Set after the purification. Their relationship has grown over her time in the brotherhood, though neither have truly admitted it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Lucien instructs his Silencer on the terror that is Shadowmere

**Author's Note:**

> As a gift, Lucien Lachance rewards the player with Shadowmere for preforming the purification "as a token of his trust...and love." I'm playing on that little line which caused an explosion of controversy. It has been years since I finished Oblivion but I'm still not quite over the purification. All feedback is appreciated. I might make this a multi-chapter if it gets good reviews. Enjoy!

A snort. Honestly, it sounded more like a growl. Any other person would've panicked, and gotten the hell out of there. She didn't. No, Aspen stood her ground, glaring into the hauntingly red eyes of the mare in front of her. As the beast took a few steps forward, she didn't so much as flinch. A neigh that was reminiscent of a death threat rang out through the forest, and the blacker than black creature reared on its hind legs, striking out at her. Aspen's stomach tightened, but the fear there didn't show in her body language or her expression. She could feel her mentor's eyes on her, and she didn't want to appear weak or afraid.

"Tch." As soon as the noise escaped her lips, this animal of death who had the equally chilling title of Shadowmere bared its teeth. A chuckle from the man standing in the shadows to her left, nothing more. Apparently the fact that this /thing/ was trying to kill her was amusing. Aspen had no clue why he kept the mare as a companion. 

When the show of teeth had no reaction, shadowmere snorted again, tossing her head. Aspen couldn't help but admire the way the horse's mane seemed to turn into pure darkness. "Come on now. Is it really all that? All I've done to you is place myself in your presence." 

It was clear she could understand English. If anything, her eyes became even more malicious. 

"Right. Well, if you'll allow me, my /queen/" She started, voice dripping with teasing sarcasm. "I've got something I think you'll like. It's a huge pain in the ass having you clean out my stores, so you better appreciate it." Aspen rolled her eyes, pulling out a handful of nightshade and holding it out to the dark horse.

Shadowmere /growled/ at the sarcasm, but quieted almost instantly at the mention of something being given to her. All aggression was put aside when the bittersweet smell of nightshade hit the mare's nostrils, eyes widening in interest as she snatched the plant from the girl's hands, nicking her palm in the process. 

Aspen swore under her breath, and Shadowmere actually looked concerned. It would appear that the giving of poisonous shrubbery worked like a charm. She nursed her palm fo a moment, before looking up at the horse with a thoughtful look. "No, it's okay. Here." She honestly didn't even know what she was doing as she extended a bleeding hand. It was an assumption that she was definitely not a normal horse. Shadowmere seemingly raised a brow, if a mare could even perform such an expression, before nuzzling into Aspen's hand, taking in the scent of the blood. Her red orbs were heavily lidded as she gladly cleaned her hand of the red liquid. 

This horse of the void took a couple more slow steps forward, eyes fully open now. Any fire in her eyes had died out, and she seemed almost gentle as she nuzzled Aspen's shoulder. "You really are a beautiful horse, y'know that?" Shadowmere replied with a soft nicker, placing her forehead against the girl's collarbone. 

A thoughtful 'hmm' came from the man to her left, and she turned her head carefully, so as to not disturb the mare seemingly using her as a sleeping post. "Hmm what?" 

"I'm impressed, Aspen." He murmured, idly brushing a stray hair from her face and tucking it behind he ear. "Not many even get within 20 feet of her before getting a nasty wound."

She inclined her head, leaning into his hand for the few seconds it was there. "Thank you, Speaker. She really is something beautiful.."

"She is." Lucien stepped back, crossing his arms again before gesturing with one hand to shadowmere. "Now then, it's time you rode her." 

Aspen's eyes widened, and she let out a rather unladylike snort. "Pardon? I've barely ridden the average, dumbed down horse. There's no way I'll be able to handle her." 

"I have faith in your ability to do something as simple as stay on a horse." There was a warning in his tone, and the meaning was clear: do as I say.

She sighed, turning to shadowmere, who had her ears pinned to her skull. When Aspen reached her hand up to stroke the mare's head, she half expected a bite. To her surpise, shadowmere simply leaned into her touch. "So I can touch you, but fuck all thoughts of riding?" 

The mare gave a snort that seemed to say, 'correct.' 

The girl glanced over to the tack that they'd brought with them, and a small smile graced her features at the /growl/ that sounded from shadowmere. She seemed to know what Aspen was thinking. "What if I promise to not use any tack. Not even a bridle. All you have to do is cooperate."


End file.
